You're a Star
by Mojo The Monkey
Summary: Eiji was born to be a star [InuEiji, 30 kisses theme 7, superstar]


It's only after the last camera bulb flashes and Eiji's behind the closed door of his hotel room that he relaxes. He may enjoy his fame, but really, sometimes it was just too damn much. He lets out a long sigh and slumps further into the room, close to passing out as the day's adrenaline finally starts to wear off. Eiji falls forward onto his bed, face first, and deems any further movement unnecessary despite needing to take a shower.

He hears movement to his side and doesn't even bother to turn his head. Eiji already knows who it is; it was likely that his trainer was in the bathroom when Eiji came in. Inui sits on the edge of the bed and places a warm hand on the small of his back. "You look exhausted."

Eiji finally flops onto his back with a whooshing sigh. "It's because I am, nya..." he mutters as he gazes up at Inui with nearly pleading eyes. "Help me get ready for bed?"

A quiet chuckle escapes Inui and he crosses his arms lightly over his chest. "I'm your trainer, Eiji, not your servant." But at the full force pout Eiji gives him, Inui sighs and sets about getting Eiji ready for bed as was so expertly requested of him.

Inui pulls off Eiji's boots and drops them to the floor before peeling away his socks and adding them to the pile. His hands slide up Eiji's legs lightly to the waistband of his pants. He undoes them in silence and Eiji obediently lifts his hips so Inui can slide his too tight pants off his body.

Eiji falls back against the bed again and simply enjoys Inui's sure hands slipping off his arms. Cool air caresses his overheated body and he rolls onto his stomach in order to bury himself in a pillow.

When Inui speaks again, his voice is right by Eiji's ear and it causes the redhead to jump. "Are you going to sleep now, or are you going to bathe first?"

The petulant whine that Eiji gives him then is a definite no, but Inui wasn't having any of that. "It'll be good for your muscles." A pause. "I'll give you a massage afterwards."

Eiji perks up at this and rolls onto his back once more, beaming up at Inui. "Really?" Inui nods, and Eiji manages to pull himself into a sitting position, that wide smile still in place. "Thank you! I'll go do that right now, nya!" Eiji crawls off the bed and proceeds to shuffle his way to the bathroom. The door clicks shut, and a minute later Inui hears the shower start to run.

Inui has made himself comfortable by the time Eiji comes out of the shower, cheeks stained almost the same red as his hair. Inui slides off the bed and turns the television off before gesturing for Eiji to take his place on the bed. Eiji beams widely and drops his robe before flopping bare assed onto the bed. Inui chuckles quietly and kneels on the bed, hovering over the other. "Eager, are we?"

Eiji giggles quietly and squirms against the bed, trying to indicate that he's more than ready for a proper distraction. "Of course I am, nya!"

Another quiet chuckle and Inui reaches up to turn off the lamp beside the bed, plunging the room into darkness. Eiji finally settles down, waiting for Inui's wonderful hands to start working their magic. What he gets instead are Inui's lips dancing across the back of his neck. Eiji purrs quietly and turns his head to the side to look at Inui as well as he can in the dark. "I thought you were giving me a massage..."

A deep, throaty laugh leaves Inui and it vibrates pleasantly against Eiji's skin. "I am."

"With your lips?"

"Mmhmm."

"Just checking..."

Inui continues to gently trace his lips over Eiji's back and shoulders, enjoying the quiet purring sounds that leave the redhead. He pays special attention to the spots he knows are sensitive to Eiji, causing little squeaks to leave him.

Eiji eventually settles down again after a particularly pleasing assault of lips to his lower back. Inui is about to ask a question when he ears Eiji give a loud snore.

Inui smiles softly and crawls back up Eiji's body and lies beside him. He gathers the smaller frame to his body, and Eiji curls in against him, quite content.

He lifts a hand and gently brushes away a bit of still damp red hair before dropping a soft kiss to his forehead. "Goodnight, my little star..."

Eiji merely sighs in response.


End file.
